


The Blue Falcon

by Rocquellan



Category: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest team meets a rare mythical falcon by chance. A new Anthropologist threatens Jonny and Hadji's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _AN:_   
> _Has spoilers for and is inspired by The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, Episode 219: The Bangalore Falcon.  
>  I apologise if this fic ruin anybody's remembrance of the cartoon itself because of its gay undertone. I just really needed to read a yaoi fic based off this couple and after searching the internet, I found none. So I decided to write myself one :D  
> I also made Hadji and Jonny the same age even though in canon Hadji is older.  
> Some information might be incorrect *especially names* since my only source was the cartoon itself, for which I can hardly make out what they say sometimes._

"Bangalore….mountains?" Jonny Quest asked dubiously, blue eyes going wide. He looked over at Hadji, who sat in the plush couch across from him, taking in calmly all the information his father, Dr. Benton Quest and long time friend/bodyguard Race Bannon offered. "But dad it's so hot there right now!"

They just got home on the beautiful island of Palm Key and Jonny thought they would have gotten some rest before flying off to their next adventure. They haven't even been back an hour as yet.

Hadji noticed the scowl on Jonny's face, and he was barely able to contain his smile. "He who does not follow his path in life will make meaningless journeys."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean Hadji!" Jonny asked. He wasn't mad, he never was but he sure liked to act the part.

"I believe Jonny…." Dr. Quest started, turning his focus from the map he had on the table to his son. "That what Hadji is trying to say is that _You_ are coming with us."

"But dad!" Jonny whined. He wanted to stay and surf, hang out with friends he hadn't seen in ages and just relax for a little while.

"No buts," Race cut in. "There's no way we will leave you here by yourself. Besides, how long has it been since you've seen Pasha?"

Jonny pouted. Both arms were crossed over his chest and his blue eyes gazed out the huge French window to the breathtaking view of the sea ahead of them. The sun was setting on the horizon and it cast a bright orange glow that enveloped the middle of the water. The blonde allowed himself to calm when he remembered Pasha, the peddler. The man would sell his soul for a dime, but he was a loyal and trusted friend who they met through Hadji when they were kids. He was the one raising Hadji before they found him.

"I say we get some rest Dr. Quest, we'll be heading out first thing in the morning," Race suggested.

Jonny groaned.

"No sneaking out Jonny!" Race shouted after the blonde when he and Hadji left for their quarters down the hall. The bedrooms were situated on the second floor.

"Remember to turn on the motion detectors by Jonny's windows and doors," Dr. Quest reminded Race, arching one elegant eyebrow at his friend.

"I even put one in the bathroom just in case," Race answered smiling. They both knew what kind of trouble Jonny could give when he didn't get his way.

Race stretched himself out on the couch Hadji had just vacated, watching Dr. Quest look over his notes.

"You'll be coming to bed soon?" Race asked curiously.

Dr. Quest stopped his inquiry and turned around to look at Race. He had to admit the man looked good sprawled on his couch like that, his chiseled body looked good enough to make him want to go to bed early. Unfortunately, he had to gather as much information on the their destination as possible since he wouldn't have time to do it in the morning.

"I'll be there shortly Race. Why don't you go?"

"Alright Dr. Quest, I'll see you in a few." The man nodded before walking off.

Race had spent years by Dr. Quest's side, ever since sixteen year old Jonny was just six years old. He was appointed the man's bodyguard by the United States Government through his agency of employment, Intelligence One. Dr. Quest is a world renowned scientist, one of the three top brains in the world. Because of the man's knowledge base and a fear by the government that said knowledge could fall into the wrong hands, he was appointed the man's bodyguard/protector. For a few years now he had become his lover.

Hadji and Jonny both climbed the two flight of stairs it took to get up to their rooms. Hadji walked silently a few paces ahead and Jonny smile. He turned around to make sure no one was coming up the stairs before grabbing Hadji by the hand and pulling him into his room.

Hadji wasn't surprised. As a matter of fact he had expected such a thing from Jonny. Their last adventure had taken months and there was much trouble. There was no time for either of them to be together and he knew Jonny was probably craving some loving at the moment. He didn't resist when Jonny cupped his face and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip in the process.

"Jo…."

"Shhhh Hadji." Jonny gave his lover of the same age a warm smile before reaching a hand up to slowly remove his bejeweled, white turban. When the item fell to the floor, Hadji's thick silky shoulder length black hair fell around his shoulders and into his face, highlighting his glazed brown eyes beautifully.

"You're so beautiful Hadji," Jonny whispered reverently while running a hand through the Hindu boy's hair. He felt Hadji shiver when he trailed his hand down the side of his neck, working his way down until he was popping the buttons on his brown Nehru jacket. He then opened the white cotton shirt he wore underneath the jacket and used a hand to move the item to the side, exposing to himself Hadji's rich colored skin and hardening nubs. He let his left hand travel down Hadji's chest, dancing his fingers across the toned skin and muscle. With a movement that had lots of practice, Jonny latched on to Hadji's earlobe and trailed his tongue along the side of his neck, lingering there for only a moment and causing the other's eyes to roll up into his head. He ran a hand down the muscled, silky smooth stomach then back up to pinch and pull a nipple between his fingers, loving the expression on Hadji's face as he tries to hide it.

Hadji's body shook with need. Jonny's touch never fails to send intense feelings of lust throughout his body. He wanted to feel Jonny once again, it had been too long for them both, the need was great.

Jonny could see clearly how hard Hadji was. It was visible in the way his erection formed a tent inside his pants. He knew Hadji was sensitive and he didn't want his first release to come too soon. Leading his lover over to his bed, he put him to lay on his back and deftly removed all items of clothing, leaving Hadji bare.

Hadji blushed a bright pink against his darker skin tone. No matter how much they did it he could never get used to exposing himself in such a blatant way to anybody. Memories of before he met the Quests taught him that all form of premarital sex was not accepted, and it is only for the sole purpose that he spent so many years with the others, learning new cultures that he allowed his Hindu belief to waver…and only for Jonny.

Hadji bit his hand to stifle a moan when Jonny decided to run his tongue along his torso and his side, planting chaste kisses in some places that sent bolts of pleasure racing up his spine. He arched his back when Jonny pushed his tongue into his navel, lapping and licking the sensitive appendage.

The blonde wanted to work his lover to the point that he couldn't refuse him. Hadji's length was right there, hot and throbbing a few inches away from his lips. He wanted to taste it, to take Hadji to an even higher state of bliss but Hadji never allowed it, claiming the act was dirty and defiling. He was hoping that with the distraction of what he was doing he would be able to do it once just to show Hadji it felt amazing and he'd love it. But as usual Hadji grabbed him by the hair and stopped him before he could kiss his way past the top of his pelvis.

Jonny rolled his eyes. "Hadji…"

Hadji tsked. "Please Jonny, I do not want you to do that."

"But why Hadji? I guarantee it feels amazing and you'll enjoy it. Just give me a chance!" Jonny was frustrated and it was evident in his tone of voice. At the same time he had a hand fondling Hadji's sacs.

Hadji opened his leg wider and allowed Jonny to use a finger to circle his orifice.

Hadji could be as stubborn as a mule and Jonny gave up. He'll try again next time. He brought his head down and bit gently his lover's nipples, sucking on them until Hadji begged him to stop, writhing and bucking at his ministrations.

"Jonny…."

The blonde stood and eyed scandalously Hadji's firm thigh, long lithe legs and glistening body. He was so perfect with his black hair fanning all around his beautiful face. Jonny made quick work of taking his clothes off before oiling his stiff length with the fragrance oil they brought back from their trip to Peru. Hadji was all worked up and Jonny was so ready for him.

Jonny settled himself between Hadji's spread thigh and kissed the other while he gripped his shaft and slowly sank himself into that tight, vice like heat. He effectively swallowed every cry that tore from Hadji's throat as he stretched him, making sure not to move when he was buried to the hilt.

Hadji gasped and panted when Jonny released his lips and he stared into affection sky blue eyes. Jonny seemed unable to hold on much longer and when the pain subsided, he instructed his lover to move.

Jonny started out with slow, shallow thrusts. He pursed his lips in an effort to not moan too loudly, his father's room was next to his after all. Hadji just gripped him so tightly it was heavenly, and when he looked down at the flushed, sweaty face of the boy beneath him it just spiraled his euphoria to unprecedented levels. He was already close to his release because everything about Hadji was just intense and electrifying. He watched Hadji grip the sheets tightly with his mouth parted and a litany of his name fell with each moan.

He gripped Hadji's length and stroked languidly, listening while his cadence took on a fever like pitch. He could feel the tremors intensify in both himself and Hadji. He closed his eyes and allowed a long moan to leave his lips when he ejaculated, ramming himself into Hadji's body as hard as he could.

The tension beneath Hadji's stomach erupted and his vision swam for a moment. He could feel Jonny releasing inside him and with a satisfied sigh, he lowered his legs and curled on his side. Jonny laid behind him and wrapped a hand possessively around his abdomen.

"That was perfect," Jonny exclaimed before planting a kiss on Hadji's collar.

Hadji made a contented sigh in agreement. He did feel just a little sore but not uncomfortable. He felt Jonny run a hand through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I believe one's heavenly attraction can be like a snake's poisonous venom to one's own soul."

Jonny hated when Hadji made quotes. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Sleep," Hadji instructed. He knew Jonny would have to change his sheets in the morning and he turned on his back, planting a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips. "We leave early, you'll need it."

Hadji heard Jonny grumble under his breath, but he did settle comfortably behind him, spooning their bodies together until low shallow snores were heard. He slowly lift Jonny's hand from his body and as silently as possible he left the bed. He was very sleepy, but he didn't want Race or Dr. Quest finding them in bed together. He slowly crept out and into his own room.

Race peeked out his bedroom when the silent alarm for Jonny's front door went off. He realized it was Hadji making his way to his own room and he went back to sleep, a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Race answered before curling back into bed with the enigmatic Scientist.

 _Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest-copter landed inside the Indian estate that belonged to Hadji's lineage. The stone gray building with green rooftops and strong stone structures was fit for a king, sitting atop a small mountain surrounded by rich and lush vegetation.

Race piloted with Dr. Quest beside him in the co-pilot seat and the both boys were sitting to the back. Bandit per usual took up residence in Hadji's lap. He kept staring at the view outside the large glass window while barking excitedly.

The white dog with the heavy black fur around his eyes like a true bandit jumped out of the Quest-copter as soon as it landed and the door was opened. Both boys started laughing.

"I guess Bandit couldn't wait to come back," Hadji said happily, staring after the dog that was currently yipping and running around his mother's heel. He wore his customary head turban and a white cotton shirt partly covered by a purple vest with slacks and a pair of sandals. Jonny had on his customary jeans and t-shirt with a pair of Nike sneakers.

"I think she over feeds him, that's why," Jonny laughed while unbuckling his seatbelt.

The four exited the craft and made their way over to the woman standing with two high sultan bodyguards guarding her flank. The men wore blue shirts tied with a red sash around their waist and tight pants with knee high flat boots. Their head was wrapped with a traditional white turban.

Hadji's mother was a much older woman with waist length gray hair and a Hindu stone in the middle of her forehead. She wore a white shirt and slacks with a traditional yellow sash running across one shoulder. Her smile was as bright as the sun on a warm day.

"Mother," Hadji greeted while the other three bowed in respect.

The woman bowed in return before giving her son a hug.

Suddenly there was a loud noise overhead, and they all looked up to see a blue bird struggling to fly in the sky. It battered its way until it fell right at Hadji's feet with a shriek.

"Is that…?" Hadji's mother asked in awe. She knew exactly what the bird was.

"The legendary Shambala falcon…" Dr. Quest finished. "It was rumored that the blue falcon, supposedly extinct, only exist in Shambala where the river of life is also rumored to be hidden, and that place only reveals its location every five hundred years."

Hadji's mother smiled. "You do know our legends quiet well Dr. Quest."

"But if that is true, how did it end up here?" Race inquired while watching the bird that took a liking to Hadji's arm.

Bandit looked on curiously.

"Legend or not this bird needs help," Jonny pointed out. The others agreed in unison.

"A creature like this should be made to set free Hadji, not caged," his mother warned.

"I only seek to guide him to the path of recovery mother, nothing else," Hadji answered patiently. The woman smiled.

Just then, the whirring blades of a helicopter could be heard overhead. Strong winds from the craft blew dust and dirt all around while the trees nearby swayed violently. The craft was a dark brown color with an unidentifiable logo on the side. When it landed a few feet away from them, the palace guards on duty rushed towards the craft with their spears ready while they took a defensive stance.

A figure dressed in a grey jumpsuit with the same logo embossed on their shirt sleeve emerged from the craft. Said figure wore a helmet which concealed the race and sex of the person from everyone's view. The guards raced up and pointed their spears at the approaching person, who simply batted the nearest staff away.

The helmet was removed to reveal a very beautiful woman of Asian descent with flowing brunette hair. "You can relax gentlemen, I'm not dangerous," the woman said before stepping past the men and making her way over to the group.

"Who are you, you're the pilot?" Jonny asked while the woman approached.

The woman with bright green eyes and soft features quirked a brow at his question. "You don't think a woman could manage such a craft in these mountains? I'm an anthropologist and was following the falcon who seemed clearly in distress. I wanted to help."

"So that's how you found us, I'm Hadji Quest-Singh, sultan of Bangalore," Hadji introduced, shaking the woman's hand in welcome. "This my mother Nia and my friends." He went to introduce them all in detail.

"I am Anaya," the woman introduced. "I wish to continue my study of the great Shambala falcon if you do not mind." She petted the bird's feathers affectionately.

"It will not be a problem, right mother?" Hadji turned to the woman and asked.

"It is quiet alright, you can even stay in the palace" Nia answered.

"Thank you," Anaya bowed gratefully.

They all walked away and headed towards the palace's guest rooms where each of them would be staying. Hadji and Jonny took a detour down the hall to find a room where the bird could recover.

After entering an empty room, Hadji wrapped the falcon's injured wing in gauze while Jonny set up a makeshift bird handle.

"There," Hadji exclaimed. He was satisfied with how well the falcon was able to move his injured wing. He placed the bird on the handle Jonny made for him.

"That's pretty good, he looks better already," Jonny exclaimed. "Now come here."

Hadji was surprised, but he didn't resist when Jonny pulled him close and devoured his lips in an intense kiss.

"Jonny…!" Hadji exclaimed after they broke apart moments later. "…Arash is watching." Hadji's cheeks tinted a bright pink.

"What, who?" Jonny asked confused, looking around for whoever was supposedly watching them.

"I decided to name the falcon Arash, Jonny," Hadji sighed, both arms wrapped hesitantly around his lover's shoulders. He felt very uncomfortable having any intimate contact inside his mother's home. It was not the Hindu way after all.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall and the boys broke apart, pretending like they weren't being close just a few moments ago.

Anaya came around the corner and entered the room. She wore a brown shirt with matching pants along with the knee high boots she wore earlier. Hadji thought she looked pretty good.

"Hadji, you did a good job with the falcon's wing," the woman said appreciatively while gazing at the bird. She flashed the *Sikh a warm smile which was returned.

Jonny didn't like their exchange one bit.

Anaya walked over to Hadji and squeezed his right arm affectionately. "I am happy he is with someone as caring as you. You do not mind if I take blood samples for research, do you?"

"No, I do not mind," Hadji answered, smiling at how compassionate Anaya seemed. He looked over at Jonny and his smiled slowly faded when he noticed the slight scowl on his lover's face. He wondered what that was for.

"You can do your research, Hadji and I will be unpacking," Jonny said before pulling Hadji out the room and down the corridor.

Hadji was confused. Why was Jonny behaving in such a dispassionate manner? He tried softly calling his name, but Jonny never heard him.

"Jonny…" Hadji stopped the blonde by gripping his shoulder. Jonny turned around to face him and he could see the trouble in those blue eyes he loved so much. Something immense was troubling his lover. "What's the matter Jonny?"

The blonde furrowed his brows. "I do not trust that woman."

Hadji frowned, not understanding where Jonny's feelings were coming from. "She has not shown any sufficient reason for us to distrust her Jonny. She seems genuinely concerned about Arash's health."

Jonny snorted. "Riiight. Come on, we can go to my room and make out."

Hadji never objected and followed Jonny to his room.

Anaya smirked after looking out the door and making sure she was alone. She took out a small signal jamming device before using a special phone to dial her sister.

"Please inform our guests dinner will be ready in a few moments," Nia instructed one of her guards. The man left while Nia helped set the long dinner table along with a few of her maids.

Jonny and Hadji were wrapped around each other in bed, kissing passionately. The zipper was down and the button pulled on Hadji's pants, which had one of Jonny's hand fondling him while they fooled around.

Hadji kept thrusting into Jonny's hand, wanting reprieve from the teasing. Everytime he was close to the edge Jonny would stop completely before pumping at a much slower pace, causing many sigh of frustration to leave his kiss swollen lips.

Jonny swallowed every moan that left Hadji's throat. He alternated between kissing along his neck and chest and sucking on his lips and tongue. Hadji tasted sweet and earthly, his own unique taste that never fails to arouse Jonny in the most heated of ways. Hadji's length was rock hard but firm and it was straining against his stomach, throbbing and spasming with every stroke of his hand. The look on Hadji's face was endearing and Jonny never got tired of seeing it.

"Jonny…please," Hadji moaned. His eyes were closed tight because his vision started to swim. He was at the edge again and he hoped Jonny would allow him to release this time, his body was shaking from the onslaught while the pressure in his stomach rose to dangerous levels.

Jonny decided he had tortured Hadji just enough. And he began stroking fervently to allow Hadji the release he needed. He did press his lips against the other's, stifling the other wise too loud cries that would have been leaving Hadji's mouth.

Hadji was right there and his body stiffened while his ejaculation started. He gripped Jonny's arm tightly with one hand and the bed sheet with the other. He was startled out of his actions when a knock sounded at the door, interrupting his flow and causing him to lose all concentration. When the fear of getting caught mixed with his release, it interrupted the flow and Hadji had a very unfulfilling ejaculation. He looked up into concerned blue eyes and smiled, though he didn't feel in the least bit satisfied like he normally did after playing with Jonny.

"Master Sultan, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Please prepare and make your way to the dining hall," came the deep baritone voice from the other side of the door.

Hadji cleared his throat before answering that he will be there shortly.

"Are you ok?" Jonny asked worriedly. He saw what had happened to Hadji and he was concerned.

"I will be alright Jonny. Maybe we can continue later, my mother will send her guards to look for us if we are late."

"You're right, I'll go wash my hands," Jonny informed him. The blonde left the bed and Hadji sighed. He went to clean up after Jonny left the room's bathroom.

"Ahh, there you two are," Dr. Quest said from around the dinner table when the two youths stepped inside. He was sitting across from Anaya while race sat beside him. Nia was at the head of the table and Jonny took a seat beside his father while Hadji sat beside the anthropologist.

Nia clapped twice and three maids brought the food out, resting it in the centre of the table.

"This look delicious," Anaya complimented while looking over each exquisite dish.

Hadji smiled. There were various legumes and grains with vegetable prepared in different ways to give the feel of a complete meal. Each dish was laid out within reach of each member of the table and two glasses of cold milk and one with juice was brought out after. For desert there were countless varieties of Mithai-Traditional Sweets.

Each member of the table said a small Indian prayer before eating. Everyone had to stop and look at Jonny who was eating like a man starving.

"What? This is good," Jonny said with his mouth full, slurping on a spaghetti that was hanging out his mouth. Hadji started laughing and Jonny smiled.

The smile disappeared from Jonny's face when Anaya leaned over and whispered something into Hadji's ear that had his dark skinned lover blushing.

Nia didn't miss any of what was happening between the group.

"This dish is scrumptious Nia," Dr. Quest complimented also, loving how the spices mixed just right to create the perfect taste for each dish he tried. Race nodded his head in agreement because his mouth was full.

"Thank you," Nia answered, smiling.

"I have tested the blood sample taken from the falcon ealier. I believe after dinner we can check the results to see if he will be ok," the anthropologist cut in.

"That would be wonderful," Hadji exclaimed.

"It is all thanks to you that such an exotic bird is safe Hadji, and that I can get the opportunity to study it. It will do wonders for my own research back home."

Hadji blushed at the attention he was receiving. "It is no problem Anaya, I am happy t help."

Anaya placed a hand on Hadji's shoulder. "Tell me more about your life in America Hadji, I am positive it is a sharp contrast to your life here."

Jonny was sorely agitated at this point, especially when he caught his father smiling at the two. "Well I don't think I want to stick around for your stories Hadji, I'm heading to bed." And he abruptly left from out his chair.

Hadji didn't fully understand what had caused Jonny's odd behavior, but he was taught to take care of and entertain guests first and foremost so he allowed the blonde to walk away. Besides, he could talk to him later about what was on his mind.

Nia held Jonny's arm when made to walk past her. "Good night Jonny, I really like how much you are helping to take care of my son," she said sincerely.

"Thanks Nia," Jonny answered before walking off. He could hear Race and his father talking among themselves too and by the time he made it to the next room all voices had faded away.

"Stupid," the boy muttered angrily while he walked down the empty hallway. Was Hadji so blind to see she was hitting on him, or could it be what he wanted? He quickly disregarded his last thought. He knew Hadji well enough to know he would never purposely do something like that.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech from the falcon and Jonny ran towards the room housing the bird. He was just in time to spot a masked intruder stuffing Arash into a thick clothed bag.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jonny shouted, running towards the intruder who ran at him as well. The masked figure lifted its foot for a round house kick that sent Jonny careening into the wall length bookshelf behind him. He quickly got to his feet and ran after the retreading intruder, knocking him to the ground with a foot sweep. The attacker got up and threw a punch at his face, he blocked it and countered with a right hook that sent his attacker stumbling backwards. The intruder lost its grip on the bag and it fell to the ground. Arash flew out the opening and flew to a nearby table.

Seeing its chance to grab the falcon foiled, the intruder ran over to the window and jumped.

"Jonny!" came Dr. Quest's worried voice. By the time the intruder had disappeared the others had all filed into the room.

"What happened Jonny?" Race asked heatedly. The man was always ready for action.

"Someone tried to grab Arash," Jonny winced, holding his sore side that got the brunt of the hit went he met the bookshelf. Hadji was by his side in a heartbeat.

"Arash…?" Nia gasped.

"Yes mother, I named him after father," Hadji answered, though his gaze never left Jonny's pained expression.

"The intruder got away, let's take you back to your quarters and look after your bruises. Shall we Jonny?" Hadji suggested worriedly.

"I think that is a very good idea," Race added.

"And while Hadji tends to Jonny, I will check Arash's blood results. He seems pretty well considering his injuries earlier. Maybe he can be set free so the intruder will not be able to find him here again."

They all looked over at the bird to see he was flapping his wings quiet heartily, even with the bandages in place.

"I agree with Dr. Quest," Anaya added. "And the sooner we complete our task, the sooner the falcon can be set free."

"Let's get to it then," Race suggested and they all left to their respective tasks.

"Ouch," Jonny winced when Hadji used a piece of cotton dabbed in alcohol to wipe at his wound. It had stung immensely but he bared the pain. It was no use risking infection.

"Damn it! I shouldn't have let the intruder get away," Jonny sighed in frustration.

"You will never be able to do anything that is not the will of the ten Guru Jonny," Hadji said matter of factly while extracting antibacterial medicines from a small cabinet in the room.

Jonny pouted. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

Hadji smiled. He rubbed a small amount of the special mixture he made for bruises on Jonny's skin. The cut sealed instantly though the bruising remained.

"That feels much better, thank you Hadji." He applied a little pressure to the area with his fingers and realized he could move a little more freely.

"No problem Jonny."

"I guess I can thank you properly now?"

"Wha…?"

Before Hadji could protest he was pulled down on the bed to lie on his back. Jonny wasted no time capturing his lips into a strong kiss after lying on top of him, straddling his waist. Jonny kissed his way down the darkened neck, nibbling and sucking on the pale skin while he used a hand to keep his lover's head firmly to the side.

Hadji moaned when Jonny slipped his other hand beneath his waistband and held him in a firm grip, awaking his flaccid sex. Intense feelings of arousal raced through his body and he arched into Jonny's touches which were more potent than any magic he'd ever encountered. Jonny's name fell from his lips reverently and the need to feel him inside his body was strong.

"Where were we earlier before we got interrupted?" Jonny asked huskily against his skin and Hadji moaned.

Jonny wasted no time in stripping them both down and oiling himself up. He didn't get a chance to release earlier and all that pent up sexual frustration needed an outlet. He reached down and slipped an oiled finger into Hadji's body, working it in and out until he added another one. Hadji bucked against his finger and he brought his head to bite gently a dark nipple. Hadji hissed in pleasure.

"Jonny, now…please," Hadji moaned.

"Whatever you say," Jonny answered and he slipped his length slowly into that tight orifice. He threw his head back and moaned at how good it felt just being where he was. Hadji was his lover, his friend and his confidant and he would never give him up for anybody.

They moved as one, Jonny thrusting and hitting his prostate while Hadji moved his hips to meet Jonny partway on his forward thrusts. They were perfectly in sync and they both could tell the other was going to cum just by their body language.

Gripping Hadji's precum dripping length and stroking, they ejaculated in unison, crying out each other's name in the process.

Jonny fell on Hadji, both of them breathing hard and he planted a chaste kiss to his lips before rolling on to his back. He felt completely satisfied. After a few moments they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Hey dad, Race," Jonny greeted the men out in the yard. It was a beautiful day, the sun shone brightly with no hint of any rain clouds present and he inhaled deeply the rich, earthly smell that lingered from the surrounding forest. It felt good to not be breathing gasoline and smoke from the city.

"Good morning son," Dr. Quest greeted. Bandit was a little away playing with a ball.

"Pasha!" Jonny exclaimed, happy to see the man had decided to join them. They exchanged a firm hand shake while Pasha clapped him on the back.

"Hiya Jonny, I came here to see how y'all was doing. Heard about the birdy from yer pops over there." The man pointed a chubby finger towards where Race and Dr. Quest stood.

Pasha leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I was also hoping they'd clear up some a them tabs they got piling up." Jonny laughed. Even after all these years Pasha hadn't changed.

Race informed him Jessie had called and she had asked for him. She was doing well in school and was missing them all dearly. He smiled at that. Then the man told him they were going to set Arash free.

"Really, already?" the blonde asked skeptically.

"Yes…" Anaya answered. Jonny didn't pay her any attention since she was a few meters away. He told himself that it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was standing with Hadji…and both of them were laughing while Arash clung to his lover's arm.

"Our analysis showed that the falcon's blood is free from any degenerative cells, which is quiet amazing in any species. That is the reason he healed so quickly and can be set free," the anthropologist offered awed. She stroked the bird on the back and he flapped his wings while shrieking.

Hadji smiled at his new found friend. "I guess it is time for you to sail the sky like a free spirit my friend. Take care until we meet again." And Hadji held his hand up to the sky, offering Arash the freedom he so deserved. The bird took off and they all watched in wonder as he flew as high as his wings would take him.


End file.
